Locura o realidad
by jacque-kari
Summary: La locura también es una opción y yo la elegiría una y mil veces sin dudar si eso significara estar más cerca de ti, Annie [Regalo para vainillatwilight para el Intercambio "Debajo del Árbol" del foro El diente de León]


¡Hola a todos!

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de este fandom, así que estoy tan emocionada como nerviosa.

Se trata de un one-shot que escribí para **vainillatwilight** con motivo del intercambio navideño del foro El diente de León, así que está dedicado especialmente a ella y espero que le guste.

Les pido por favor que lean el _disclaimer_ porque contiene más cosas además de la parte obvia en que digo que "Los Juegos del Hambre" no me pertenece.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **1.-** La saga de Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **2.-** El poema del inicio se supone que es el que Finnick Odair recita en el Capitolio cuando Ceasar lo entrevista, el que aparentemente salió en un juego llamado "The Hunger Games Adventures" de acuerdo a la información que encontré por internet.

 **3.-** Para escribir esta historia me basé un poco en una miniserie de 6 capítulos sobre la historia de Finnick y Annie hecha por **MainstayPro** y disponible en youtube con subtítulos en la cuenta de **EternalDreamers7.**

* * *

 _ **~ Locura o realidad ~**_

" _Juntos en las aguas, no hay nada por qué temer/cuando las olas rompen alrededor de nosotros, te tengo cerca/ Yaciendo en mis brazos, eres preciosa como una paloma/ Estás a salvo aquí en nuestro océano, mi único y verdadero amor"_

Mi terapeuta me dijo que no se puede vivir de recuerdos, que eso sólo hará que me estanque, pero ¿no estoy estancado aquí en el distrito 13 de todos modos? Se siente como si estuviera en el medio del océano, a kilómetros de distancia de la orilla, que es donde estás tú, porque no hay nada que pueda hacer para llegar a ti, Annie.

Y la impotencia y frustración que me da saberlo hace que me sea imposible soportar mi existencia en este lugar, por eso hago nudos, por eso cierro los ojos y me pierdo en mi interior sin deseos de salir de nuevo. Convierto al mundo que me rodea en una mancha borrosa y desdibujada porque sólo así me cuesta menos respirar y la carga se hace menos pesada.

Los recuerdos siempre están ahí, flotan hacia mi consciencia como las bollas en el mar por más que los empuje hacia el fondo.

Lo primero en lo que pienso es en el día que te eligieron como tributo. Aquel recuerdo siempre empieza con el sonido del mar en mis oídos, probablemente porque me había concentrado en eso. Era lo único que lograba calmarme en esos días para representar bien mi papel. Como mentor, debía estar presente junto a Mags en la cosecha, no podía librarme, pero sí dejar que mi mente vagara lejos de allí sin que nadie lo supiera. Sólo mantenía la vista al frente y me reacomodaba en la silla cada cierto tiempo. Era un ritual que había iniciado desde la primera vez.

Thalía, la enviada del Capitolio, estaba dando el discurso habitual acerca de los días oscuros. Mags, sentada a mi izquierda, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y gesto sereno. Yo no podía siquiera imaginar qué clase de pensamiento podría estar invocando para permanecer tan calmada. Admiraba eso de ella, lo hice desde que la conocí. Frente a mí tenía a todos los jóvenes elegibles del distrito 4, pero no los veía en realidad, siempre evitaba hacerlo.

Cuando has sido tributo una vez, no puedes concebir la idea de tener que enviar a un chico o chica como tú a los juegos porque sabes mejor que nadie lo que significa. Que su vida, como la conoce hasta ese momento, habrá terminado irremediablemente, tanto si vive como si muere. En mi caso lo único que me ayudaba a calmar mi conciencia era el hecho de que gran parte de ellos eran profesionales. Al menos no enviábamos a niños ingenuos y desvalidos, aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez un poco ingenuos sí, por caer en las redes del presidente Snow sin saberlo, por alimentar unos juegos enfermizos e injustos, pero ¿quién era yo para juzgar aquello? ¿no me había convertido en un peón más de su tablero? De cualquier forma era mejor que la situación de otros distritos, obligados a enviar a niños que ni siquiera habían tomado un arma en sus vidas antes de ser elegidos.

Sí, viéndolo así la situación del distrito 4 no era tan mala como podría ser ni tampoco lo era mi papel en los juegos. Con un poco de suerte se trataría de otro par de profesionales y si no, al menos no tendría que lidiar con enviar a un rostro conocido. No recordaba la última vez que había mantenido una conversación que implicara más de un saludo con alguien de mi distrito, y menos alguien de mi edad. Mi vida se había vuelto muy solitaria desde que gané hace cinco años atrás y era mejor de ese modo, me lo decía constantemente aunque nunca me convenciera del todo.

Llegó el momento de las chicas. Me senté más recto en la silla y convertí mi mano derecha, la que descansaba sobre el apoyabrazos, en un puño. Pronto todo habría terminado.

Thalía sacó el papelito de la urna respectiva y caminó hasta el centro del escenario. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que se decidiera a hablar, no sé si una parte de mí presentía lo que sucedería a continuación, pero una cosa es cierta, ella pronunció tu nombre y mi cabeza se levantó de forma automática, tan bruscamente que estuve seguro de que la musculatura bajo mi nuca se resentiría más tarde.

—Annie Cresta —su voz hizo eco en mi cabeza con el tono de una niña que había conocido hace muchos años y que se había presentado con ese nombre.

Mags puso su mano súbitamente sobre la mía y yo recordé las cámaras, recordé que no podía permitirme mostrar mis emociones y me las tragué. Fue relativamente fácil porque no sabía qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Evité todo lo posible buscarte entre la gente, no te miré mientras eras escoltada hasta el escenario y sólo cuando estuviste de espalda a mí me permití clavar la mirada en tu cabello, intrigado, preguntándome cómo estarías, cómo te verías, si tus ojos seguirían siendo tan verdes y si recordarías al Finnick que solía ser tu amigo.

No estaba preparado para verte a los ojos cuando te diste la vuelta para estrechar la mano del chico que acababa de salir elegido, siguiendo las instrucciones de Thalía. Fue mi culpa por estar viéndote, pero tú deslizaste la mirada hacia mí y nuestros ojos se encontraron por dos segundos, tiempo suficiente para remover algo añejo y antiguo en mi interior, algo que mi yo de catorce años nunca llegó a comprender del todo.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. De toda la gente que podía ser elegida, de todas las posibilidades existentes, la suerte quiso que salieras tú. La única persona que formaba parte de mi pasado y que, estaba seguro, no quería que formara parte de mi presente.

 _Hago un nudo y lo desarmo._

Recordarte es casi peor que resignarme a no tenerte porque cuando vuelvo a la realidad, sé con más certeza que antes que no estás y el dolor se redobla. Pero lo prefiero, lo prefiero a no sentir nada porque desde que supe que caíste en las sucias manos de Snow, es como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de mí, drenando mis sentimientos y emociones, dejándome vacío y solo, más solo de lo que he estado o me he sentido nunca.

Los recuerdos hacen mal, pero ponerme a pensar en lo que debes estar pasando ahora mismo es insoportable así que me embebo de ellos todo lo que puedo. Me encierro en mi propia caparazón y le bajo el sonido y la luminosidad al mundo. Si me esfuerzo es casi como percibirlo desde el fondo del mar. Sabes que está ahí, escuchas, sientes, pero todo con menor intensidad.

Cuando el tren comenzó la marcha salí de mi camarote. Se suponía que me reuniría contigo e Ignus, tu compañero, en el salón, pero me tomó más tiempo del habitual armarme de valor para enfrentarte. Lo quisiera o no, no eras como los otros tributos.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, invitándome a entrar, y pude sentir mis pasos haciendo eco en las paredes de metal al atravesarlas. Estabas sola, sentada en la esquina de un sofá. Tus ojos vagaron curiosos hacia arriba cuando sentiste mi presencia y se detuvieron en los míos.

Por un par de segundos te limitaste a observarme sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, mientras yo contenía la respiración preguntándome qué debería decir, ¿cómo empezar? Una hora encerrado en mi habitación no me ayudó a poner mis emociones en orden ni tampoco mis pensamientos, no tenía un plan claro al cual ceñirme.

—Mírate —dijiste repentinamente—. El famoso Finnick Odair.

El sarcasmo en tu voz sonó débil, por lo que estuve un tiempo preguntándome si intentabas ser irónica o no, si me odiabas, si querías herirme.

Entreabrí los labios dispuesto a decir no sé bien qué, pero no importó, porque entonces sonreíste.

—Hola, Finn —me saludaste como si no hubieras dicho nada anteriormente.

¿Tienes idea de hace cuánto tiempo nadie me llamaba así? Yo te lo diré: demasiado. Que lo hicieras fue una señal inequívoca de tregua para mí, o al menos así me lo tomé y tú no te opusiste. Por fin pude respirar tranquilo, me sentí como si repentinamente hubiéramos regresando en el tiempo o mejor aún, los últimos cinco años de mi vida _capitoliana_ se hubiesen desvanecido, porque si tú podías hablarme así, con la naturalidad de antaño, no podía ser tan difícil. Siempre hiciste las cosas más fáciles para mí, ¿no?

Pero de todos modos había algo que me inquietaba, algo que no terminaba de comprender. Eras la persona más honesta que había conocido en mi vida, aunque claramente en el Capitolio no tenía muchas opciones de conocer gente sincera, pero eso hacía que me preguntara por qué me tratabas como al chico de catorce años que bien pudo ser tu mejor amigo y que luego de que ganó en los juegos te dejó de lado, y no como a un desconocido. Estaba confundido porque todo lo que había esperado hasta ese momento eran reproches y críticas de tu parte, y todo lo que obtuve en cambio fue tu sonrisa.

—Annie, yo… —no estaba seguro de cómo explicártelo, sólo sabía que te merecías una explicación, sin embargo, negaste suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres saber cómo supe que todavía puedo confiar en ti?

Fruncí el ceño, pero debiste tomarte mi ausencia de respuesta como un asentimiento tácito porque seguiste hablando.

—Todavía llevas puesto el amuleto que te tejí aquella vez.

La pulsera entrelazada en mi muñeca derecha pareció empezar a arder en cuanto la nombraste. No me había preocupado de ocultarla porque ya era como una parte de mí y no un accesorio que decidir si llevar o no. Nunca me la quité desde que me la diste.

Si por un momento había confiado en la posibilidad de tratarte como a cualquier otro tributo, la idea desapareció en ese instante.

Quise decirte que estabas equivocada, que no podías confiar en mí, pedirte que no lo hicieras. Explicarte que por más que me llamaras Finn, el chico que conociste una vez ya no existía. Quise decir tantas cosas y, sin embargo, no dije nada. Sólo avancé hacia ti mientras tú te levantabas del sofá. Me detuve a pocos centímetros y nos abrazamos en silencio. No podía recordar la última vez que te había abrazado, pero sin duda no se había parecido a la forma incómoda en que te atraje a mi cuerpo, con los músculos demasiado tensos y permitiendo que descansaras tu cabeza en mi pecho.

Escuchamos las puertas abrirse y nos separamos con brusquedad. Por suerte sólo se trataba de Mags, que nos sonrió y se sentó al otro extremo del sofá que tú habías utilizado hace pocos segundos. No dijo nada. Nunca dijo nada hasta la noche anterior a los juegos, a pesar de que supo desde el principio, desde el momento en que fuiste elegida, que debías significar algo para mí.

Ignus apareció al poco rato y pudimos comenzar con la reunión. Los días se pasaron volando con todas las cosas que teníamos que hacer y alistar. La entrevista, el desfile, la prueba de habilidad, el entrenamiento y lo que harían una vez en la arena. Decidimos casi desde el principio que serían aliados.

Tú y yo rápidamente recuperamos nuestra amistad. Realmente fue como si los últimos cinco años no hubieran pasado, como si fuera mi yo de catorce años volviendo a ti después de los juegos que me cambiaron para siempre, pero no podía engañarme, esos cinco años sí que habían transcurrido y jamás regresarían. Cuando estaba contigo a menudo lo olvidaba porque solíamos hablar de temas insustanciales y tú aún tenías la habilidad de hacerme reír con facilidad incluso con las cosas más simples. Hacías que pensara que la vida todavía podía ser buena.

Frente a Ignus, Mags y Thalía procuraba ser lo más ecuánime posible. No quería que él pensara desde antes de entrar a los juegos que tenía menos posibilidades que tú, porque podía incidir en su rendimiento, aunque tampoco podía engañarme con eso. Por más que quisiera ser un buen mentor y luchar por los dos, sabía perfectamente que llegado el momento no dudaría en elegirte a ti. Al final ser mentor siempre implicaba hacer una elección y tú no eras la que tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir, eso era algo que también sabía. Eras demasiado inocente para esto, demasiado buena y transparente, y lo más importante, nunca habías empuñado un arma. Tus padres eran tejedores de redes así que eras habilidosa con las manos, pero no sería suficiente y conforme los días pasaban y se acababa el tiempo, la idea de encontrar un modo de protegerte, de sacarte de la arena a salvo, comenzó a obsesionarme. Los patrocinadores parecían la mejor opción. Tenía contactos en el Capitolio y si alguna vez iban a servirme para algo, tenía que ser ahora.

La noche antes de los juegos Ignus se fue temprano a la cama, así que solo quedamos los tres en la sala. Era tarde, por lo que te levantaste diciendo que lo mejor sería que te fueras a dormir también. Esperé sólo diez segundos antes de usar la misma excusa para despedirme de Mags y acompañarte a tu cuarto.

Nos detuvimos frente a tu puerta y nos quedamos viendo sin saber qué decir. Apoyé mi costado derecho contra la pared y tú el izquierdo. Me invadió el recuerdo de cuando pasábamos horas acostados uno junto al otro en la playa. Fantaseé en silencio con la idea de irme a dormir contigo, pero no me atreví a decírtelo. Temí que pudieras malinterpretarme.

—Entonces… debería entrar —dijiste.

—Sí, deberías. Mañana… —suspiré—. Mañana vas a necesitar haber descansado lo mejor posible.

Asentiste, pero no te moviste ni un solo milímetro ni mostraste intención alguna de querer hacerlo. Supuse que algo te detenía de alejarte, al igual que algo me detenía a mí de irme a mi propio cuarto por más que estuvimos varios segundos sin hacer más que mirarnos y reír un poco, nerviosos y expectantes.

Intenté apagar mis pensamientos y me incliné hacia ti. Nuestros labios se rozaron y mi mano viajó atrevidamente hasta tu cintura, pero logré detenerme en el último segundo. Me miraste interrogante y yo tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para poner un poco de distancia entre ambos.

—Esto es… —titubeé en busca de la palabra indicada—. Inapropiado. Tú eres una niña y yo soy tu mentor, no puedo permitirme mezclar las cosas.

—¿Inapropiado? Lo dice el chico que vende su cuerpo en el Capitolio.

Mi expresión se descompuso de inmediato y tú te llevaste las manos a la boca, con gesto arrepentido, como si las palabras hubieran escapado de tus labios sin tu consentimiento.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento tanto! No sé por qué dije eso.

Y al decirlo volviste a ser la Annie de siempre, por lo que no pude dudar de tus palabras, pero tampoco olvidar las anteriores, aquellas que por primera vez desde nuestro reencuentro dejaron traslucir el sabor ácido del resentimiento. Tenía sentido, tuviste que odiarme en algún momento por haber desaparecido de tu vida sin razón aparente y no podía culparte por ello, pero eso no significaba que no doliera.

—¿Lo has oído? —pregunté al cabo de unos segundos.

Tú bajaste las manos, dejando que cayeran libremente a tus costados.

—Sí, pero son rumores. La gente habla de ello, no significa que yo lo crea, Finn —afirmaste con sinceridad y yo te creí, pero ese no era el problema.

Fruncí los labios y aparté la mirada porque hablar de esto me ponía enfermo. Nunca lo había hablado con nadie ni tampoco planeaba hacerlo. Aparentar que nada me importaba era más fácil cuando no debía dar explicaciones y aunque tú no las estabas pidiendo, iba dártelas, tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Y si fueran verdad? Si yo te dijera… —pronuncié con la mayor claridad que pude— …que son verdad, ¿qué me dirías entonces?

Me miraste por un momento con escepticismo y entonces comenzaste a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. Traté de alcanzarte, pero diste un paso atrás. Sentías asco de mí, pude verlo en tu mirada horrorizada.

—Es verdad, Annie. Snow me obliga a hacerlo, no tengo opción. Es parte del precio que tuve que asumir cuando gané los juegos. Nada es gratis, nada que venga del Capitolio puede serlo.

Lo dije de golpe porque pensé que así sería más fácil tanto para ti como para mí. Si ibas a formar parte de mi vida, si deseabas quedarte, merecías saber la verdad. A veces no soportaba ver el brillo en tus ojos cuando me mirabas, al pensar que podías estar enamorándote de alguien que no era yo, sino el Finnick de tus recuerdos. Y yo no podía hacerte eso, Annie. No podía pretender que era el mismo ni dejar que amaras a un recuerdo.

Empezaste a llorar y me partiste el corazón. Estabas temblando y quise contenerte, pero no sabía si soportaría verte alejarte de mí otra vez, por lo que permanecí quieto como una estatua, manteniendo la prudente distancia que habías establecido entre ambos. Luego tú te acercaste con pasos titubeantes y pusiste las manos en mis mejillas. Me odié por hacerte aquello, por mostrarte la verdad, abrirte tus bonitos ojos al infierno que teníamos por realidad. Cerré los míos porque no quería ver el asco que debías estar sintiendo por mí en ese minuto.

—Finnick —me llamaste—. Yo no quiero ganar los juegos si ese es el precio.

Abrí los ojos de golpe porque no podía permitir que pensaras de esa manera, que estuvieras dispuesta a dejar tu vida en la arena.

—No —repliqué tajante—. Nunca dejaré que hagan eso contigo, pero tienes que ganar. Tienes que prometerme que darás lo mejor de ti para volver. Por tu familia… y por mí —concluí con cierto titubeo, temiendo que yo no significara nada para ti o que no quisieras que lo hiciera después de lo que te había dicho.

Sonreíste con desgana.

—Sabes que no tengo muchas posibilidades, no sé defenderme, soy débil.

—No lo eres —repliqué automáticamente, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo; esos días te había enseñado algunas cosas, pero una semana no se comparaba a una vida de entrenamiento de los profesionales—. Y no necesariamente el más fuerte es el que gana. Hay otras maneras. Tienes que hacer que la gente te quiera, los patrocinadores pueden hacer la diferencia.

—Pero no sé cómo gustarle a la gente. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? No soy como tú, Finn.

Era cierto, no sabías ni entendías la forma en que funcionaba la gente del Capitolio, pero confiaba en que aprenderías rápido.

—No necesitas ser como yo. Sólo sé tú misma —sabía que aquella frase era uno de los clichés más grandes de la historia, pero no dejaba de ser verdad—. Eres encantadora, Annie. Y lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Estoy seguro de que ya te aman… como lo hago yo.

Podía sonar como una declaración pretenciosa, pero aquello era cierto. La gente de nuestro distrito siempre hablaba de lo encantadora y bonita que eras. Cuando me pongo a pensar en qué fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti me doy cuenta de que no fue algo en especial, sino toda tú, tu encanto y tu gracia, tu inocencia y tu naturalidad. Era muy fácil quererte. Lo fue desde el primer día.

Levantaste la cabeza de golpe, sorprendida por mis palabras, y te me quedaste viendo durante algunos segundos. Yo empujé la saliva hacia el fondo de mi garganta con un nudo en el estómago, porque creí que me rechazarías y traté de estar listo para el golpe. Pero no fue eso lo que sucedió.

—Yo también te amo, Finn —dijiste en su lugar y en ese momento ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente me incliné y te besé en los labios.

Fue un beso anhelante y desesperado, porque tanto como era un comienzo, se trataba también de una despedida que no teníamos forma de saber si sería definitiva, y en aquel momento me pareció una ironía que nuestro primer beso supiera a sal, siendo ambos del distrito del mar.

Al separarnos junté nuestras frentes y te hice una promesa. Te prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para traerte de vuelta si tú prometías creer en ti y luchar con uñas y dientes por sobrevivir. Lo prometiste y al final ambos cumplimos nuestras promesas, pero eso no quita que los días siguientes fueron de los peores días de mi vida hasta ahora.

 _Hago un nudo y lo desarmo_.

Debí saber que enamorarme de ti era lo peor que podía hacerte. Debí apartarte, mantener las distancias, pero no pude, me entregué estúpidamente a lo que sentía conociendo los riesgos, conociendo mejor que tú la clase de gente a la que nos enfrentábamos.

El día que regresaste de la arena estuve allí, en primera fila, esperándote. Sabía que vendrías mal, que habías sufrido una crisis nerviosa producto de lo que le ocurrió a Ignus y el terremoto, tal vez por eso nunca esperé que hicieras justamente lo que hiciste.

Te soltaste del agarre de los guardias que te traían y corriste hacia mí. Te abrí mis brazos y esperé que te zambulleras en ellos pensando que podría justificarlo más tarde como un amor fraternal, pero tú tenías otros planes. Me besaste antes de que tuviera tiempo de adivinar tus intenciones. Sólo duró un segundo, el segundo que me tardé en reaccionar y agarrarte de las muñecas para apartarte, pero eso fue suficiente para condenarnos.

La cámara ya tenía un primer plano de Annie Cresta, la tributo que se volvió loca en la arena, besando en los labios al codiciado Finnick Odair. No sabías lo que estabas haciendo, yo fui el que debió preverlo, debí detenerte a tiempo, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por ti como para pensar con la cabeza fría.

A partir de ese día viviría con miedo a que Snow quisiera apartarte de mi lado y hoy, encerrado aquí en el 13, comprendo que llegó ese día. Que ya no tengo a qué temer, porque mi peor miedo se hizo realidad.

Los días transcurren con una lentitud desesperante. Me la paso deambulando por los pasillos o en el hospital. Los médicos me revisan constantemente. Dicen que me encuentro inestable emocionalmente y que presento un ligero desequilibro mental que causa que me abstraiga del mundo real. No entiendo de esas cosas ni me importa, pero soy consciente de que mi comportamiento no es normal y tal vez lo peor de todo es que no me preocupa ni tengo ningún interés por intentar recuperarme.

Nadie vuelve a ser el mismo después de los juegos y yo llevo demasiado tiempo pretendiendo que estoy bien. Perderte a ti era lo único que no podía permitirme porque tú me mantenías a flote incluso en los peores momentos.

Cuando regresaste de los juegos la gente empezó a decir que te habías vuelto loca. Podías pasar horas sentada en el mismo lugar, frente a la playa, con la mirada desenfocada y sin dar ninguna muestra de percibir lo que ocurría a tu alrededor. Me sentaba a tu lado a hablarte de cualquier cosa como el médico había sugerido. Al principio no conseguía nada, pero no desistí, y con el paso de las semanas empezaste a responder. Primero fue sólo un «hola», después casi podíamos mantener una conversación normal, aunque algunas veces reías sin ningún motivo o te cubrías los oídos como si estuvieras escuchando algo realmente aterrador. Y sabía que debía ser así. Sabía que algo debía estar ocurriendo dentro de tu cabeza en ese momento, algo que yo no podía ver ni oír. Por eso lo único que se me ocurría hacer era abrazarte fuerte y susurrarte al oído hasta que te tranquilizabas.

Todo el mundo lamentaba tu situación y se compadecía de ti, pero yo no podía hacerlo porque mientras ellos pensaban que la locura era una consecuencia terrible de lo que habías tenido que pasar, sólo yo sabía la verdad. Me tomó meses comprenderlo, entender por qué cuando estabas conmigo casi volvías a ser la misma Annie de siempre y otras veces, en cambio, te encerrabas en ti misma o volvías a parecer la chica asustada y conmocionada que volvió de la arena. Mientras la mayoría de nosotros, los vencedores, trataba de llevar una vida normal y seguir adelante a la fuerza, tú tomaste otro camino. Preferiste evadir la realidad que afrontarla y no podía culparte por ello.

La locura también es una opción y yo la elegiría una y mil veces sin dudar si eso significara estar más cerca de ti, Annie.

Preferiría eso a vivir atrapado en la cordura, sin poder escapar de la realidad de otra forma que no sea a través de medicamentos que sólo me regalan momentos de adormecimiento que no apagan del todo el dolor ni los duros efectos de estar vivo.

-.-

Las cosas cambian drásticamente cuando me entero de que hay una misión para rescatarte a ti y a los demás del Capitolio. Por primera vez en meses la esperanza me hace desear estar despierto y ayudar, aunque mi inestable situación mental impide que me permitan ir en el aerodeslizador que los traerá de vuelta.

Escucho a Katniss hablar sobre el día que conoció a Peeta y pienso en lo mucho que nos parecemos, en la forma en que Snow utiliza a las personas que queremos para manipularnos.

Aunque todos creen que sólo vivo en mi mundo, he visto todo lo que ha hecho por la rebelión, lo lejos que ha llevado lo del sinsajo y, aunque ella piensa que lo hace sólo por su odio al Capitolio, por un resentimiento forjado por años a causa de la esclavitud a la que nos han tenido sometidos, sé que hay más, sé que su deseo por mantener a Peeta a salvo ha estado en el fondo desde el principio.

Después de todo, la chica en llamas ha demostrado mucho más coraje que yo, mucho más coraje del que pensé que tenía cuando la conocí, y es por eso que cuando Plutarch me pide que hable frente a la cámara sobre lo que sé de Snow, ignoro el miedo que me atenaza la garganta y digo que lo haré.

Siempre fuiste mi motivo para luchar, para ser fuerte y fue el deseo de protegerte lo que me llevó a unirme la rebelión con la esperanza de conseguir un futuro distinto, uno en el que podamos vivir sin miedo, pero he dejado demasiado tiempo que otros hagan el trabajo pesado, recluyéndome en mi propio sufrimiento y poniendo todo el peso sobre Katniss, olvidándome de que si queda al menos una posibilidad de traerte de vuelta a mi lado, no hay ningún sacrificio demasiado grande para conseguirlo.

Me muevo para sentarme frente a la cámara y escucho a Haymitch hablarme.

—No tienes que hacer esto —dice.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Si eso va ayudarla —respondo mientras enrollo la cuerda en mi mano—. Estoy listo —anuncio aun cuando no me siento listo en lo absoluto.

No sé de dónde saco el valor para hablar, supongo que una vez más de ti, pero apenas pronuncio la primera palabra las demás vienen de manera fácil, casi como si me hubiera preparado para esto.

Apenas puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo. Después de años subyugado por Snow, estoy hablando con la verdad. Ya es tiempo de que todo Panem sepa quién es exactamente su presidente y yo sé algunos secretos que nunca he podido contarle a nadie.

Cuando terminamos Katniss y yo nos dedicamos a esperar, a sabiendas de que no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

Terminamos encerrados en el cuarto de los colibríes cuando no se nos permite entrar a Comando y durante horas nos dedicamos a hacer nudos, aunque en realidad no sé cuánto tiempo transcurre entre el momento que nos sentamos uno junto al otro y en el que Haymitch irrumpe repentinamente para avisarnos que regresaron y nos necesitan en el hospital.

Me quedo muy quieto, incapaz de procesar sus palabras. La idea de saber que estás aquí, tan cerca, se me hace inverosímil y no me deja reaccionar. Apenas soy consciente de Katniss tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome como un niño pequeño a través de Defensa Especial, dentro del elevador, y hacia el ala del hospital.

El lugar está hecho un alboroto, con médicos que gritan órdenes y heridos siendo empujados a través de los vestíbulos en sus camas, pero rápidamente me olvido de todo ello en cuanto te veo.

Gritas mi nombre y corres hacia mí envuelta en una sábana. Luces despeinada y más delgada que la última vez que te vi, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es que estás preciosa, que eres más preciosa de lo que yo logro evocar en mis recuerdos.

Mis piernas se mueven hacia adelante sin que tenga que darles la orden y debo esquivar a un par de personas y cosas antes de lograr encontrarte a medio camino.

Nos abrazamos con tanta fuerza que ambos perdemos el equilibro y terminamos chocando contra una pared que no había notado antes. Por un momento me asusto al pensar que puedo haberte hecho daño porque es tu cabeza la que ha impactado directamente con ella, pero me besas antes de que consiga decir nada.

Soy ligeramente consciente de que hay gente a nuestro alrededor y algunos de ellos pueden estar mirándonos ahora, pero no me importa porque te tengo entre mis brazos y ese simple hecho hace que el mundo parezca recuperar su ritmo habitual. Es como si hubiera sido un muñeco a cuerda que estuvo descompuesto todo este tiempo y al que acaban de reactivar de golpe, volviendo a acoplar sus extremidades y dando un soplo de aliento a su corazón para que volviera a latir.

Eres mi hogar, Annie. Al igual que Peeta es el de Katniss. Ambos son ese refugio al que necesitamos volver una y otra vez porque nos permiten saber que el mundo no es tan malo si los tenemos con nosotros.

Los dos hemos arriesgado a la persona que queremos por esta guerra, pero yo nunca quise arriesgarte a ti, Annie, por eso sé que pase lo que pase, nunca volveré a soltarte.

No dejaré que nada vuelva a separarnos, ni aquí ni en el lugar al que sea que vayamos después de la muerte. Si existe el cielo, estoy seguro de que debe ser alguna especie de océano en el que tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre, mi único y verdadero amor.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **vainillatwilight,** espero de todo corazón que te gustara aunque sea un poquito. Lo escribí con mucho cariño y de hecho, como anécdota, te cuento que empecé a escribirlo el mismo día que me inscribí en el intercambio, porque cuando leí tu propuesta me enamoré de ella y me dije que tenía que entrar, así que te imaginarás cómo estaba el día en que había que escoger a quien escribir, pegada al computador esperando que fuera la hora.

Tenía otras propuestas que me gustaban, pero la tuya me encantó desde el principio y fui muy feliz cuando E me confirmó que te podía escribir. Ojala haya conseguido plasmar algo de lo que tú querías leer.

Reconozco que fui bastante temeraria porque no sólo es la primera vez que escribo sobre este fandom, sino que además lo hice de dos personajes a los que nunca les presté mucha atención en el libro a pesar de que Finnick tiene su relevancia en la historia y más encima en primera persona, por eso espero que no quedara demasiado OoC. Sentí que tenía que hacerlo así para ir entendiendo cómo debió sentirse él en esos momentos a medida que iba escribiendo.

Estoy muy feliz de haber participado y puedo decir que después de esto quedé enamorada de la historia de Finnick y Annie.

Gracias a las moderadoras del foro por organizar esta actividad y también a todo el que llegue hasta aquí.

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
